Recall
by ChrBeilschmidt
Summary: Saat Thomas terbangun dan mengingat janjinya terdahulu pada Chuck.


Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner

Recall © ChrBeilschmidt

a/n|warnings: the story were after their first escape and before the scorch trial (dunno, havent watch/read the scorch trial tbh ;v;). Place taken far away from the Maze. Chuck wasn't dead because of Gally's shots. Slightly AU! And OOCness.

 **For Chuck.**

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Thomas bermimpi tentang Benda Kecil pemberian dari Chuck Hilang. Tiap kali ia terbangun dengan mimpi itu, ia langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke segala arah, mengingat dimana ia meletakkan Barang sakral itu dan akan berteriak lega sesaat setelah menemukannya. Tentu saja, para Gladers yang selamat sudah kebal akan teriakkan Thomas di pagi hari mereka. Frypan kadang berfikir teriakan milik Thomas itu adalah jam Weker yang sangat pas baginya.

Thomas mendesah pelan, seakan Frustasinya mencapai tingkat lanjut. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan kearah ruang makan. Frypan sudah mulai merapikan meja makan yang telah porak poranda itu. Ia menoleh kearah Thomas dan menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Aku sudah membuatkan beberapa daging didepan. Jadi, porsi milikmu kali ini selamat." Frypan tertawa kecil mengingat jika Thomas terlambat bangun, Porsi makanannya akan berkurang atau malah tidak dapat sama sekali.

Thomas menggaruk kepalanya, "Terimakasih, bung." Pria berkulit coklat gelap itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

.

Selesai dengan piringnya, Thomas meletakkannya di tempat pencucian piring. "Bukan aku yang mencuci piring kali ini, 'kan?" sahut Thomas. Frypan mengangguk, "Kurasa hari ini giliran Newt." Ucapnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk keramik dengan jari telunjuknya.

Glek, Thomas meneguk air mineral miliknya dan menatap pria besar didepannya. "Omong-omong, dimana Newt dan yang lainnya?"

Frypan hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Mereka sedang ingin keluar saja." Thomas mengangguk mengerti. Hidup didalam Labirin selama tiga tahun memanglah sulit. Mereka harus berlibur sesekali.

Thomas mengambil sepatu miliknya dan berbenah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke Pemakaman Chuck dan mungkin memberinya beberapa bunga untuknya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Thomas menapakkan kakinya masuk kedalam Pemakaman tua dipinggir kota. Tidak terlalu sepi dan sepertinya para Pelayat akan segera pulang mengingat sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ia menghela nafas berat, menggenggam bunga untuk Chuck, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hey, Chuck." Thomas mengusap batu nisan milik Gladers muda yang tewas disengat oleh Monster Pemakan manusia yang mendobrak masuk Glade. Saat itu, Chuck mencoba menyelamatkan Thomas dan memilih untuk mengorbankan dirinya.

Thomas sempat menyesal menggunakan Racun yang dibawa oleh Griever. Monster itu sempat Lumpuh ditangan mereka dan menyuntikkan penawar Racun terakhir yang dibawa Teresa padanya. Jika ia tidak melakukan itu dari awal, maka, maka….

'dia tak akan tewas.'

Kata-kata tajam milik Gally itu selalu dapat menusuk ulu hatinya kapan saja. Ia masih ingat saat Gally tetap bersikeras tinggal di Glade dan menentang setiap perkataan Thomas.

'Tempatku di Labirin'  
adalah kata terakhir Gally untuk Thomas sebelum gerbang Labirin itu menutup rapat.

.

 _Thomas._

 _Hey._

"Thomas." Pemuda itu langsung tersadar dari lamunan jauhnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Minho berdiri dibelakangnya.

Thomas terlihat sangat Kikuk saat pemuda Oriental itu ikut berlutut memandangi tempat peristirahatan terakhir si Gladers muda, "O-oh, Kau. Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu sebelumnya."

Minho hanya mengangguk, tidak berminat mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Thomas kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Meletakkan Bunga yang masih segar itu tepat didepan Nisan milik Chuck.

Hening. Keheningan keduanya membuat bulu kuduk Thomas merinding. Seakan merasakan Atmosfer canggung yang keluar dari diri Thomas, Minho menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau ingin mendoakannya atau apa?" tanya Minho padanya. Thomas mengangguk dan membiarkan Minho berkonsentrasi pada doa miliknya sebelum ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mantan Ketua Runner tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian Lamanya mereka disana, Minho dan Thomas berpamitan pada Chuck secara tidak langsung untuk pulang.

Thomas menatap lirih kearah Nisan milik Chuck, mengeluarkan Miniatur pemberiannya dan menggenggamnya dengan Erat. Minho bisa merasakan betapa sedihnya pemuda didepannya ini. Ia memilih untuk menemuinya beberapa menit lagi digerbang, memberi waktu sebentar untuknya dan Chuck. Minho beranjak pergi setelah ia melihat Pemuda Kurus itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya." Ia kembali mengusap pelan Nisan putih bersih itu. "Aku akan berusaha menemukannya untukmu." Thomas berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana. Menemui Minho dan berjalan pulang bersamanya.

.

.

.

 _Terang. Sangat terang. Ini, Dimana?_

"Hey Thomas!" Thomas mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menarik-narik telinganya pelan. Berharap ia hanya salah dengar, namun telinganya tak dapat menipu Iris miliknya.

Thomas berjalan kearah sesosok putih yang mulai terlihat jelas. I-itu, "C-chuck!" Sesosok itu kemudian mendekati Thomas dan menyentuh telapak tangan miliknya. Thomas menggenggam Miniatur kecil—pemberian Chuck.

"Kau masih ingat akan hal ini, ya?" Sesosok—si Gladers Muda tertawa pelan, kemudian mengambil Kayu berpola itu. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Thomas tampak bingung. Bagaimana bisa Thomas lupa dengan permintaan terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir kecil milik Chuck itu? Benarkah?!

"Aku—"

"Tak apa. Kau boleh menyimpannya," ujarnya. Pemuda kurus itu tampak kaget, "tapi—"

"Dengarkan aku, Thomas. Kau sudah menjaga dan mencari orang yang bisa saja menjadi orang tua-ku dan memberikan Ini pada mereka. Tapi, selama ini aku salah. Seharusnya, saat itu aku mengatakannya padamu bahwa kau harus menjaga benda ini seperti kau dan Gladers lainnya menjaga ku." Thomas menahan bulir matanya yang sebentar lagi akan menghambat penglihatannya yang jernih.

"Kalian semua sudah seperti orang tuaku. Percayalah."

Kuat, Thomas. Kau Harus tahan.

Thomas, kau tidak benar-benar cengeng, 'kan?

Seulas senyuman terukir jelas di wajah si Gladers muda, "Thomas, ulurkan tanganmu." Thomas mengusap air mata di wajahnya kasar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Chuck.

"Simpan ini dan jagalah mereka semua."

Thomas bisa melihat saat Chuck melambaikan tangannya seakan Ia semakin lama semakin memudar menjadi butiran kristal-kristal yang sudah saatnya dihembus oleh waktu, Menjauh dari Thomas dan Dunianya, menuju tak terbatas. Menantikkan Mereka dengan sabar dan seulas Senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Thomas!" sahut Frypan. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ia menoleh kearah si Koki. "Ya, aku tahu. Melamun adalah kebiasaan buruk-ku." Dengusnya. Thomas kembali berkutat dengan Piring yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum makan malam. Frypan hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan mantan seorang Runner itu.

"Jika pekerjaanmu selesai, kau boleh pergi mendoakan Chuck." Thomas buru-buru menatap Frypan dengan ekspresi wajah ' _serius-nih?'._ Belum sempat sang Koki meng-iya-kan tawarannya, Thomas dengan sigap menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Kedengarannya bagus!"

Frypan tersenyum simpul dan kembali menyentuh pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Chuck, Minho pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Ucapnya sembari mengganti bunga segar pada Nisan milik Chuck sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. "Walaupun seseorang sudah pergi mendahului kita, namun, ia akan selalu Hidup didalam Jiwa siapapun yang menyayangi-nya."

Thomas tersenyum dalam diam. Menggenggam Benda kecil pemberian-nya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Tempat Peristirahatan terakhir Chuck, si Gladers Muda.

"Selamat Jalan, Chuck."

.

 _ **FIN**_

YEEEEEEEEAAAAH AKHIRNYA SELESAI! HUHUHUHU *nangis bahagia/5*

Hellow~ Ini Fic pertama yang di Publish di Fandom TMR. Entah, saya lagi seneng-senengnya sama The Maze Runner (bukunya udah ditangan, cuman lagi Ujian jadi susah nyuri waktu buat baca /malahcurhat)

AH IYA. Gimana Fic-nya? Ancur? Ancur bangedh qaqa *digebuk*

Anyway, maaf saya agak (BANYAK/?) nge-ooc-in siapapun yang saya anggap OOC di fic ini *ketawa jahadh/5* jadi kalau ada salah dan janggalnya saya mohon maaf. Kritik dan Saran langsung aja grepe kotak Review yha /EY

Dan terimakasih sudah mau baca~ sampai jumpa di Fic be~ri~kut~nyaa~ *ditendang readers*

Wabillahi Taufiq wal hidayah, Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb *(^D^)*


End file.
